The Return of Karenna Clockwork
by Butterfly Hippie
Summary: Karenna's back, this time with a plea for the gang to help her save her father from his old enemy, the Time Master. Will the four friends be able to save Clockwork? DxS


Chapter 1

"So what do you want to do tonight? Movie marathon at my place?" Sam Manson asked her boyfriend, Danny Fenton as they walked out of the grimy Casper High building.

It was a cool autumn day, with the two teens and their friend Tucker sloshing through colorful piles of leaves. The leaves made a crunching noise as the three teens walked through them. The air was cool, cold enough to wear a light jacket, but not cold enough yet for gloves and snowshoes. More leaves fell from the trees, landing on Danny's jet-black hair as he smiled.

"Sure." Then he turned around and kissed his girlfriend passionately, her black lipstick rubbing off onto his own lips. A cool, icy blue breath touched Sam's lips, and then a familiar voice spoke from behind them.

"Sorry to interrupt this Kodak moment, but I've been standing here for ten minutes watching you two lovebirds, and I'm not getting any younger." the voice said dryly.

Neither Sam nor Danny totally registered this. "Actually, since you can time-travel, you _can_ actually get younger..." Sam said absently. Then the two lovers whirled around to see Tucker doubled over in laughter, leaning on a tree trunk for support, and a familiar ghost girl in front of them.

"Karenna!" They exclaimed.

"I was wondering when you guys would notice me." Karenna said with a good-humored grin.

"That's not funny!" Sam tried to say, but she was laughing, too.

"Maybe not for you, but it is for me!" Karenna leaned back and crossed her arms, smiling. Then she straightened up and became serious.

"I came to you guys for help. My dad's in trouble." Danny, Sam and Tucker looked at each other, troubled. They knew Karenna's dad well. He was Clockwork, the ghost who could control time, and he had helped Danny in the battle against his evil self.

"What sort of trouble?" Sam finally spoke up. Karenna glanced around to make sure no one was listening.

"The _Time Master_." she whispered.

"And the Time Master is..." Danny prodded. Karenna took a deep breath, and spoke in a very low voice.

"The Time Master was once Daddy's servant. This was back when I was a little kid, and couldn't help Daddy as much as I can now. Daddy needed someone to do work while he was taking care of me, and to hold off those stupid Observants who criticize Daddy's every move. So he hired the Time Master. Back then, the Time Master's name was different. His name back then was Second. He was part of the Followers, a group of ghosts that basically worshipped any ghost more powerful then they. But Second had wanted to break away from the Followers for a long time. So when he was hired by Daddy, it was the perfect chance to break away. He was our servant for about three years, from the time I was three to the time I was six. Then, once he felt he had learned enough, he disappeared. Disappeared without a trace, just like that. And then...he resurfaced. He had changed his name to the Time Master. But Daddy wasn't fooled. The Time Master had bribed ghosts to worship him, and go to him for all their time-related problems. Once we saw the banners of him strung up all over the Ghost Zone, we knew it was him. Then, for many years, the Time Master was on the run, being pursued by the Followers for leaving their group. But now the Followers are tired of chasing him, and have retreated to a quiet corner of the Ghost Zone to continue their worshipping in peace. And now the Time Master is back, more powerful then ever. He has kidnapped Daddy in order to eliminate his only competition, his only obstacle to ultimate power. I suspect he has Daddy in either the past or future. It's too dangerous to keep him in the present. But I can't save my dad alone. I need help, and you guys are the only ones I can trust." Karenna looked down at the ground. She didn't want her friends to see the tears in her eyes.

A long silence followed this. Then Danny had the sense to speak up.

"Karenna, we'll do it. We owe it to you for being such a good friend, and we owe it to your father for helping me out with my future self. Plus, if we don't, the entire Ghost Zone will be under this...Time Master's control. And from what you just told us, that wouldn't be good."

"No, it wouldn't." Karenna agreed, a small smile beginning to form on her face. "Let's go save Daddy!"

A/N: Yes! I'm back with the long-awaited sequel to Karenna's Legacy! Ha I started it like a month ago after I finished KL and I never finished it. So, here it is, and as always, Review!


End file.
